Possessoin
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek would do anything Yuri wanted - even when he wanted a threesome and Otabek went along with it. Otabek never let on his jealousy over it - Even as JJ fucked Yuri.


"Beka, if you could have a threesome with anyone, who would it be?" he was not sure if his face was flushed from the question or the alcohol they had consumed.

Kissing into his neck, "Can I get another one of you?"

"You fucking sap," Yuri laughed and slapped him, "Seriously Beka… out of everyone we know… who would you invite in?"

He felt cornered with this question. He had never thought of anyone else really. He knew he could appreciate the way the other skaters looked, and did enjoy looking at them, but that was all he did. Just looked, his fantasies were already coming true every time he fucked Yuri.

"I don't know, never thought of it," shrugging as he rolled away from kissing Yuri's neck. It bothered him a bit that Yuri was thinking about this. Maybe he was not enough for him…

"Beka? Why did you stop?" Yuri rolled over looking at him. He was on his back staring at the ceiling. "Beka…?" Yuri had taken his chin and turned him to look in his eyes.

"Honestly, I really don't think about it."

Yuri rolled his eyes and laid back, "Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?"

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It was just a hypothetical question Beka."

Groaning he knew Yuri would keep on till he named someone, "Ok then… who are you thinking of then Yura?"

"Don't turn this shit around on me."

"Oh come on, you asked me and I _did_ answer."

He could see the blush crawl up Yuri's face. Rolling back over to Yuri, he started to kiss his neck again and shamelessly rut his hip on his leg. When Yuri was not answering, he started to move his fingers on his sides knowing how ticklish he can be.

"Dammit Beka! Don't you fucking-" Yuri was gone and laughing then as he had rolled on him and pinned him by tickling. "Fine! Ha ha ha! Fine! Fuck, you win! I'll… ha ha ha! Tell you!"

He let up and laid still on top of Yuri, allowing him to catch his breath. He just stared down at him waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Well Yura… I am waiting?" he had his hands on Yuri's chest and his chin resting on them just staring at Yuri.

"Ok… promise you won't get mad or tease me?"

"No promises on the teasing part."

"Beka!"

"Hrm?"

"Fucking asshole. Definitely not telling you now."

He started to move his hands back to Yuri's sides and he felt Yuri tense up.

"Ok ok ok! Dammit, you asshole," Yuri tried to push him off him but he was not budging, "Get off me!"

"Nope. Not till you tell me."

He saw Yuri sigh, "Promise you won't get mad?"

He nodded and kissed his nose.

He heard Yuri barely whisper something. His eyes grew big, "What?"

"I said JJ, dammit," Yuri had turned his head and his face was red. It took him by surprise. He had never thought Yuri would say JJ. He figured after the crush he had forever on Katsuki it would have been him he said. Not the guy he bitched about all the time.

Rolling off Yuri he just kind of stared at him. Yuri was hiding his face now in the pillow. He couldn't help it. He got to laughing. Yuri looked up at him, confused.

"What the hell, asshole? Are you laughing?"

"Babe, that is the last person I ever thought…" he got to laughing again and then got a pillow smacked in his face.

The next few months he was watching Yuri at the competitions, his interactions with JJ and he noticed he would blush around him and then yell at him, storming off. It ended up with them drunk at the banquet that year and actually having a civil conversation that got him thinking. He had worked out some text back and forth with JJ and when March came around they had planned a birthday surprise for Yuri.

Of course he did not want to just spring it on him, so he had talked to him about it and how he got JJ to agree. Yuri thought it was another of his teasing as he did enjoy making him blush over this.

* * *

"Are you sure you are OK with this?" He saw Yuri staring at him, those green eyes were wild with excitement. Even if he was not ok with it, he could never tell Yuri this. It was something Yuri had always wanted. It was not like he ever had to worry about him wandering, Yuri was faithful to a damn fault. He even remembers they got stupid drunk one night and he started kissing on Yuri's neck once they had finally found a bed to sleep in, then Yuri was kicking and screaming, "NO! Only my Beka can do that!" He had to laugh even as he thought of it now.

Yuri was almost dancing on his toes as he talked around the room. He watched as Yuri would pull out his phone and check the time. He had to admit, Yuri did look amazing. His hair was loose and falling just below his shoulders, he had a simple clip in the front to keep out of his face. He had those black thigh highs on that teased him with every prance he did in the room. It did not help he had these black lace panties that his ass cheeks would hang out of. He wore an oversized blue sweater that hung off his shoulder, he had stolen from Victor awhile back.

Leaning over he kissed Yuri softly, "Yes babe."

Both remembering them all being drunk last year at the banquet, JJ newly single sidling up to them asking Yuri if he wanted two undercuts that nights. Yuri had blushed and pushed him away, called him many colorful names. So here they are now, in a hotel room, a bottle of whiskey and a Yuri pacing. Taking the bottle he poured them drinks and added ice.

"Babe, here, drink this. You are pacing." He handed Yuri the glass and watched him knock it back. He drank his heard a knock at the door and Yuri made a squeaking noise and he almost had to laugh at the nervousness Yuri was showing. He would never admit it, but he was feeling the same.

Yuri ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough, JJ was standing there. He had on jeans and white t-shirt. His signature smile was on his face and he stopped for a minute and slowly looked Yuri up and down.

"My my kitten, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Yuri had rolled his eyes but he noticed the blush on Yuri's cheeks. No one said anything as JJ walked into the room and up to Yuri. JJ fingered the hem of Yuri's sweater as he stared down at him. Even in Yuri's growth spurt, he was taller than Otabek now, but JJ still towered over them both.

Otabek stood there watching Yuri and JJ eye fuck each other for a few more seconds then he cleared his throat.

"Ah, Otabek, hello," JJ let go of Yuri's sweater and walked over where he was. "Good, we have drinks. I might need a few myself." JJ turned and winked at Yuri as Yuri started to roll his eyes.

They all three stood there in an awkward silence as Otabek got three drinks made up. When JJ got his he offered to toast.

"A toast my friends- to fun times ahead!"

Yuri groaned, "If you would shut up maybe I wouldn't get turned off."

"Yuri-chan. You always know how to break my heart," JJ set his glass down and clutched his chest.

"Fucking hell," Yuri drained his glass and stormed to the bed sitting down, "Ok ground rules, JJ isn't allowed to fucking talk."

"Now kitten, that is just not fair," JJ had walked up to Yuri tucking his hair behind his ear.

Standing back watching someone else touch Yuri, did weird things inside Otabek. He wanted to growl, but he knew he had agreed to this. Holding his drink he walked over to where JJ and Yuri were and sat next to Yuri on the bed.

"You know Otabek, I think our kitten here is wearing too much, wouldn't you agree?" Otabek saw those blue eyes staring at him, and he had to agree.

"Yes, Jean, I am thinking you are right," Otabek set his glass down and turned to Yuri, cupping his face gently and kissing him. Otabek could feel the bed dip on the other side of Yuri and saw JJ had sat down and was kissing Yuri's neck.

Yuri moaned softly as Otabek started to lightly lick his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth. JJ had brushed back the hair on Yuri's neck and kissed down on his neck, he used his tongue to trail down to the exposed shoulder from the oversized sweater. Yuri opened his mouth and they started to twirl their tongues as JJ worked his hands under the sweat and started palming his hands up his sides. JJ continued to work his hands over Yuri's sides and to his chest, he would lightly scratch his nail over Yuri's nipple, causing him to moan softly into Otabek's mouth.

When Yuri broke from the kiss with Otabek, JJ put his hand under Yuri's chin turning him to face him. JJ took his hand and started to lift the sweater over Yuri's head as Yuri raised his arms. JJ tossed the sweater to the side and then took his face in his hands as he crushed his mouth on his.

Otabek sat there, watching Yuri being kissed by JJ. He noticed Yuri had grabbed his hand and had squeezed it. Leaning over, he moved Yuri hair aside and kissed his shoulder. Otabek thought maybe he could do this, him and JJ were close once- but sharing his Yuri…

He pushed that thought aside as he bit down on Yuri's neck and heard the muffled moan of Yuri into JJ's mouth. Otabek tried to not pay attention where JJ's hands where on Yuri, or where Yuri's other hand was on JJ. Otabek squeezed the hand he was holding as he felt Yuri loosen the grip.

Sitting back, he watched as Yuri pushed JJ on his back and straddled him. Otabek hated to admit how damn good Yuri looked atop JJ. He could see where Yuri's panties had started to tighten with his arousal as he started to grind his hips into JJ's.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Yuri had pulled Otabek to him and crushed his mouth on his. He knew Yuri was still grinding down on JJ, and that JJ's hands were on those slim hips as he did this, but this is what Yuri wanted- and he always gave Yuri what he wanted.

Yuri pushed him off and Otabek could see his eyes blown out in lust. "Take your clothes off," Yuri breathed out.

Otabek pulled his shirt off and Yuri took JJ's shirt off of him. As Otabek slipped out his pants, he watched as those long thin fingers of Yuri's started to undo JJ's jeans and as Yuri lifted off of JJ and pulled his jeans down, Otabek swallowed. This was really happening.

Yuri had stripped JJ down completely. Otabek saw how hard JJ was as Yuri was draped over him, kissing his neck and chest. JJ had that blonde hair pulled out of Yuri's face as Yuri worked his mouth over JJ's body. He sat back and allowed Yuri to work his mouth all over JJ's body, he did not want to be that possessive boyfriend, so he sat back and stroked his cock slowly as Yuri discovered JJ's body.

"Damn kitten, you are quite the minx," JJ moaned out as Yuri licked into his navel.

Yuri sat up a bit and glared at JJ, "I said no fucking talking."

Yuri sat up more and looked over at Otabek, "Come here Beka."

Leaning over, Otabek kissed Yuri. He knew Yuri was still straddling another man, but right now his attentions were on him. Yuri had a wicked mouth and it would make Otabek a crumbling mess when it was on him. The way Yuri would kiss him, it was like he knew exactly what Otabek needed in that kiss. Otabek needed to be reassured and Yuri poured that into him through his mouth and tongue.

It made Otabek feel better, it made him feel wanted. Pulling Yuri off of JJ, he straddled Yuri over his lap and felt as Yuri was fully hard against him as he rocked his hips. The bed dipped and JJ was kissing the back of Yuri's neck as his hands played and pinched at Yuri's nipples. Yuri shifted and worked his black panties off of him, he was only wearing his stocking that rode high on his thighs as he repositioned himself back over Otabek.

JJ's hands were trailing up and down the stockings as Yuri rocked his hips over Otabek's cock. He could feel the drag of Yuri's cock along his stomach as Yuri continued to move and moan.

"Get the lube," Yuri breathed out.

JJ leaned over and grabbed the bottle off their nightstand. JJ was pressed to the side of Yuri as he kissed his shoulder and Yuri rocked on his hips. There was a change in Yuri's breathing and moaning, and he could see JJ's shoulder flex. Otabek knew that JJ was fingering Yuri at this moment. Otabek tried not think about it as Yuri moved his hands over his chest and shoulders. Even when Yuri leaned his body to kiss JJ- Otabek put his hands on Yuri's hips and guided them over him- allowing their cocks to brush each other.

Otabek tried not to watch them, but they did look good together. Yuri had a hand on his shoulder and his other hand on JJ's shoulder as Yuri devoured JJ's mouth. Otabek knew what that felt like, to have Yuri kiss you senseless. He watched as Yuri did that to JJ. Otabek had kissed a lot of people in his time, but no one kissed like Yuri did. He was like a poison you were addicted too. His mouth just drew you in. He never did anything half assed, and kissing, he had definitely mastered.

"Kitten, I think Beks here needs more attention," JJ spoke into Yuri's lips.

Yuri growled and ran his short nails down JJ's chest. Otabek could see the angry red marks they had left behind. Otabek knew that feeling, he woke with them on his back more days than not. Yuri turned his attention back to Otabek and captured his lips briefly while biting down his bottom lip.

"JJ is going to fuck me while I suck you off, ok?" Yuri whispered in his ear.

Otabek would never deny Yuri, so he nodded. Running his hands up those thin thighs of Yuri's, feeling the nylon under his palm, Yuri shifted and worked his body so he was face down in Otabek's lap with his ass in the air.

JJ positioned himself behind Yuri and grabbed his hips. Otabek could not stop staring, even as he felt Yuri swallow his cock down in that sinful mouth. Moaning, Otabek held back Yuri's hair as he watched JJ hold Yuri's hips and plunge into him. Each thrust only forced Yuri to take his cock deeper into this throat.

Otabek always liked to start slow on Yuri then work his way to pounding into him. JJ did not do that. He thrusted hard and kept a brutal pace throughout. Yuri had to release his cock from his mouth and he was panting into Otabek's hip and biting him as JJ plunged in deeper and harder. Otabek rubbed his shoulders and listened to the familiar moans and cries of Yuri as JJ continued to plunge into him.

What took Otabek by surprise was when JJ had leaned over and grabbed him by the back of the head. JJ had mashed his lips to his and stuck his tongue in his mouth as he moaned.

"Fuck that's hot," Yuri moaned and it got Otabek to return the kiss.

Knowing Yuri was watching him and being turned on by it, Otabek continued to kiss JJ as JJ rocked himself in and out of Yuri. Yuri was moaning even more and Otabek knew that sound meant Yuri was getting close. JJ had pulled off his mouth and got erratic in his thrust. Otabek watched as JJ shuddered and slumped over Yuri's back.

"Asshole! You are heavy!" Yuri yelled out.

JJ rolled off of him and Yuri looked up to Otabek.

"I'm still hard," Yuri said.

Otabek growled and grabbed Yuri, flipping him over. Yuri chuckled as Otabek knew he was being possessive, but he didn't care at this moment. Yuri lifted those stocking clad legs and Otabek could see where he was dripping from JJ- plunging in, Otabek could feel JJ's release in Yuri. It was messy, it was sloppy, but Otabek needed to reclaim his Yuri.

He did not take it slow, he was not gentle. He felt those nails rip down his back the harder he pushed in and out of Yuri. Otabek grabbed Yuri under the back of his knees and pushed his legs further back as he slammed more into him. He liked how he could manipulate and move Yuri around, he had those long lean legs almost pushed into the mattress when Yuri started crying out, white streaks shooting out his cock and painting his chest.

The tightness of Yuri's orgasm brought Otabek's on and he thrusted in one last time, mixing his cum with JJ's inside Yuri.

HIs back stung from the scratched Yuri had left on him. For a moment he had forgotten JJ was still there. As he rolled over and off of Yuri, he felt Yuri curl his body the other way- not onto his chest. He saw Yuri had curled onto JJ's chest.

Biting back the growl in his throat, Otabek laid there and ran his hands over Yuri's back as his body returned back to normal. All he wanted now was for JJ to leave so he could wash JJ off of his Yuri's body and reclaim him all over again.


End file.
